1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transistor, a method of fabricating the same and, a light emitting display comprising the same and, more particularly, to a transistor preventing static electricity between metal layers thereof, a method of fabricating the same, and a light emitting display comprising the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays have been developed, and they are substitutes for cathode ray tube (CRT) displays because the CRT displays are relatively heavy and bulky. The flat panel display can be a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), a light emitting display (LED), or the like.
Among flat panel displays, the light emitting display can emit light for itself by electron-hole recombination, allowing a fluorescent layer thereof to emit the light. Light emitting displays are classified into inorganic light emitting displays comprising an inorganic emitting layer, and organic light emitting displays comprising an organic emitting layer. The organic light emitting display is called an electroluminescent display.
Such a light emitting display has the advantage of fast response time similar to the CRT display, but is contrasted with a passive light emitting device, such as the LCD, which requires a separate light source.